Breakfast
by Inumaru12
Summary: For Notorious-Osaka.:D Lucas wakes up early and tries to make steak for Ness and now all of the smashers have a new reason to fear the young boy. NessXLucas One Shot Shonen-ai


**Title:****Breakfast**

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** Some guy love, randomness, like one curse word.

**Pairing:** NessXLucas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Super Smash Bros/Mother/Mother 3/Earthbound, which are all awesome games.

**Summery:** Lucas wakes up early and tries to make steak for Ness and now all of the smashers have a new reason to fear the young boy.

**Inu:** Lol, I made this for my friend **Notorious-Osaka** who is fliipin' amazing and I'm always up for writing random things for her cuz she awesome, and she draws me fan art. Yay! I hope you enjoy it Osaka-chwan~! Sorry for the crappy title though, couldn't think of anything else. XD

**Breakfast**

It was very early when Lucas first awoke. The morning rays from the sun were just peaking through the blinds and hitting the blonde's face. The young boy drowsily awoke, wishing to expel the light from his eyes when he saw the time.

7:15

Lucas wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked at the form sleeping in the bed on the other side of the room. Ness. Lucas didn't realize it but a small and soft smile came onto his face. The two of them have only just begun dating the last week and were still in that somewhat awkward stage of dating. That was one of the reasons they continued to sleep in separate beds, the reason was that they were kind of scared of what would happen if they did sleep together. They saw-well, more like heard- what happened in Link's and Snake's room and frankly, it scared them and left them scarred for life. (1)

But anyway, it was still rare for Lucas to be the first one up. It was Ness who usually woke up first. The young hero decided to take this too his advantage. The boy silently made his way out of his bed, quickly dressed, and tiptoed to the door and made his way out and into the hallway. Knowing he was in safe territory, he walked normally and made his way down to the kitchen. He smiled as he saw another early riser.

"Good morning Miss. Samus." The boy said politely.

The hunter, who wasn't in her suit at the moment, looked down at the psychic boy and gave a small smile back.

"Hello Lucas, what are you doing up so early?" The blond woman asked.

"Oh," Lucas blushed lightly. "I woke up and thought of making some breakfast for Ness."

The woman smirked, this was too good to pass up.

"So you're making him breakfast huh? How sweet. Soon you'll be cuddling in front of the fire, taking long walks on the beach, and writing each other ooey, gooey, love songs." She snickered.

The male just rolled his eyes, knowing that she didn't mean anything mean by it but was just messing with him.

"Oh?" Lucas said, also in a playful tone. "And like I was the one who jumped up and down and squealed when you found out about Snake and Link."

Samus flushed red. After years of facing death in the face all of her resolve had broken and she had squealed like the fan girl she was inside. Which of course lead to endless teasing of her. She coughed and then stood up from the table she was sitting at with her coffee.

"Well I'm going. I wanna hit the training room before anyone else destroys it. Don't burn down the house." She teased. As she walked by she ruffled his hair, ignoring his protest.

With Samus now gone, Lucas got to work. He was lucky that they had an amazing kitchen with a grill on the inside so he could easily do it here. He pulled out the steak that was in the fridge and didn't realize that he was supposed to de-thaw it. So of course he just put it on the grill and turned the grill on.

As he waited it to start to get warm he remembered the steak sauce and quickly ran back to the fridge and got the A1 sauce. After coating the steak with it he went back to waiting for it again. The boy sat down at the table for a second just to wait for a bit. Lucas turned when he heard someone entered the room.

"Jigglypuff!" cried the pink pokemon smiling at Lucas.

"Good morning to you too Jigglypuff." Lucas answered back. While he had not understood everything that all of the pokemon said he understood the gist of what they were saying. He figured after all that time he spent with Red had helped.

Jigglypuff looked up and saw the steak A1 sauce up on the counter right next to the grill. Her eyes went wide and suddenly she just _had _to have it. She pointed to it and was about to hop up there when she heard Lucas speaking to her.

"Jigglypuff no! You can't have that. I need it for Ness." Lucas explained to her, thinking she wanted the steak. The pink pokemon got mad; she wanted her A1 sauce dammit! She tried for it again but Lucas again told her no. Finally just fed up with it, Jigglypuff took a deep breath and decided to use her deadliest weapon.

Her singing.

When she finished she found Lucas snoring loudly with his head on the table.

Even though she did it purposely to make him sleep she couldn't help but be offended that he fell asleep during her singing. Taking out her "microphone" she took the cap off and used the marker to draw on his face. Now pleased with her work she moved to the counter and jumped up onto it and grabbed the A1 sauce. She nuzzled it lovingly and walked out of the kitchen. (2)

**XxXxXxXx**

When Lucas woke up the first thing he smelt was smoke. The next thing he heard was the smoke alarm going off. He drowsily got up and wiped his eye, noticing that there was suddenly black on his hand. Confused, Lucas got up and looked around the kitchen with his mind still drunk with sleep. When he saw his steak sitting on the grill, in flames, the message got through to his head.

"OH NO!!!" He shouted and the proceeded to run around like a headless chicken. He may be a hero but he was still a child. All of that stopped when Samus walked in to the room to put her coffee cup in the sink. She stopped and gapped at what she saw.

"I told you not to burn the house down; I didn't think you'd actually do it!!" She shouted. She then ran to the cupboard and grabbed the fire extinguisher and then basically used the entire thing on the steak.

In the end, when it was finally over and the steak was burnt and soggy, Lucas ended up giving the steak to Kirby, the garbage disposal. (He didn't mind, he liked it.)

Lucas brought Ness his favorite cereal instead, because hopefully there is no way that the blond can burn cereal.

Ness, of course, was touched by the deed and gave Lucas kiss on the lips, making him blush brightly and smile shyly at the older boy.

'Maybe I should do this more often.' Thought Lucas as he hugged Ness, enjoying the warmth in his touch.

Yep, the fire and the marker on the face were defiantly worth it.

**Owari**

**(1)-** (Shrugs) I like this pairing for some reason. I don't know why for sure. But now I wanna find fan art or even fan fics. Lol.

**(2)-** Y'know how in the TV show of Pokemon, back in the day when Misty/Kasumi was still on, there was a episode where Pikachu found a ketchup bottle and was like in love with it/in heat around it. Yeah, that's Jigglypuff and A1 sauce. XD

**Inumaru12:** But yeah, I hoped you enjoyed it N.O. I had fun making it for you. Please R&R!!!


End file.
